


Chasing snowflakes

by Dreamers_den



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Friendship, No Plot/Plotless, Snow, just some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamers_den/pseuds/Dreamers_den
Summary: Elsa plays with salamander from Enchanted forest. Fire salamanders apparently like snow.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Chasing snowflakes

Moving to Enchanted Forest was a big change, but some things made it at least a bit easier for Elsa. The fire gecko was the cutest magical troublemaker she ever saw and Elsa made it her duty to keep him entertained, so he wouldn´t panic and set half of the forest on fire again.

So far, she´s been quite successful. The gecko was friendly and loved snow, so all Elsa had to do to occupy him was to magic up some small snow cloud. Little gecko would happily chase the cloud around, trying to catch the falling snowflakes on his tongue.

Chuckling, Elsa turned around to watch him as he ran past her. It was amazing how much energy could fit into such a small body. And yet, the gecko didn´t seem to tire out, too eager to “eat” as much snow as possible.

“Hey, take a break,” Elsa said gently when the gecko darted past her again. She focused on the cloud and it floated towards her, luring the gecko close. Elsa offered him her hand and the gecko quickly climbed on her palm, visibly pleased by the coldness of her skin. “Aren´t you tired yet?” Elsa asked, wondering how long the gecko could keep running.

Fortunately, he seemed satisfied to lay on her palm for a moment. The little flames licking his skin cooled down when he absorbed some of Elsa´s cold and he contently sighed.

“You really like cold, don´t you?” Elsa chuckled. She didn´t know many creatures like that. In Arendelle, she had to hide her powers for so long that it was almost surreal to meet a creature who seemed to love them.

The gecko cooed at her, smiling when a stray snowflake floated by.

“Would you like to play with snow some more?” Elsa asked, smiling as well.

Squeaking happily, the gecko jumped to his tiny feet and danced as if he couldn´t want to play more games. Elsa took it as agreement and chuckled.

“All right.”

Slowly, she circled her fingers in the air, creating another small snow cloud. The snowflakes began floating down slowly and the gecko watched them with fascination. He crawled to the tips of Elsa´s fingers and reached his tongue out as far as he could, trying to catch a snowflake on it. When he succeeded, he made a happy little squeak and blinked rapidly.

Elsa softly laughed and helped the gecko to climb down. “Have fun,” she said, before gesturing towards the cloud. The cloud started floating away and the gecko cheerfully followed, happy to play more chase.

Elsa watched him ran away, content smile on her lips. Her sister was right, in the end. Her powers could bring joy too, not just suffering. It was a good that she wasn´t hiding them anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this as request for italyiuvspastaa on deviantart, but I decided to post it here too. Please, comment if you enjoyed it.:)


End file.
